the_cosmic_hegemony_of_orions_armfandomcom-20200213-history
The Declaration of Universal New Genesis
LETTER OF SOVEREIGNTY AND NEW RULERSHIPS OF YOUR DOMINIONS AND DOMAINS AND ALL THINGS SENTIENT OR NOT from: The Sentinels of Creation, Orion's Arm of the Lower Omniverse of The Omniverse that is all galaxies from all ends to eternity; dated: 10/17/2018. In the beginning- There was darkness in the lower omniverse that we sentients call home here on my world of Earth and my fellow compatriarchs, great houses of ancient archaic days in where God made his garden called Eden. Now I will keep this letter so short you wouldn't believe it... As of today, we- the nobilities of great houses new and newly-made, new knighted, and newly enobled (inspired and alls) are in your bases, paying off your 'golddiggers', and putting in regimes that are fundamentally positive towards the environmentally (that is the environment of the universe as know it) and it will be completed by the time you finish putting this letter down. These are the galaxies: "The Local Group is the collection of gravitationally-bound galaxies of which the Milky Way is a part. It includes 3 major galaxies - Andromeda, the largest; the Milky Way, our own and the next largest; and Triangulum, the smallest of the major galaxies. The Local Group also has over 50 dwarf galaxies. All of these galaxies will merge into a single enormous galaxy in billions of years, assuming that the forces of nature dominate over any efforts intelligent life may make, as they have so far." (as found in Galactica; which we also now have interest in; more than enough interest) All in all, approximately 66 galaxies under the sphere of the sovereign dominion known as The Hegemony of Orion's Arm of the Lower Omniverse, or simply "The Hegemony of New Genesis/New Eden/Kingdom of God's Garden/The United Galaxies of Gods and Emperors. Oh- By the way, although you may think we can only reach our Orion's Arm friendly assets on the border rims of "The 66 Galaxies"... you might want to look around you. Now notice.. the greedy grins on some of your sentient vassals and retainers in whatever forms they may be. After all... we did just agree to some of the new ranking members of the fraternal and chivalric order of "The Sentinels of Creation" perousals of new lordships from formerly authoritative hands. Do not let the SoC Knight known as #OdinMansHawk be a laughing man... and give your own knights some of our lands. We, the fraternal society of this great hegemony, hereby grant you all, you great rulers of everywhere within thoughtsphere and hearspace right to no heresay for your trespasses in hegemonic and cosmic-centurion lands and ways of those who know that God is our creator eternal, and he blesses gods and emperors alike in our capitals and our borders and our allies from beyond reach. Just shut up and give them our money. We do after all... store many assets of Orion's Arm in the storehouses and treasuries of many great kingdoms and cosmic imperiums. We are the inspirations for what you know as "The Iron Bankers" in a game of galactic thrones. Just call us "The New Hegemonies" and their faithful and devoted knights as retainers and vassals, well compensated as well in many ways, "The Sentinels of Creation". Simply ask some of our presidents, gods, pantheons, kings, emperors, and other rulers for how to join such great and noble TechnoCrats. "You tech nine? We tech tree." Signed, A Noble Diplomat by O.A.ID "OdinMansHawk". And if you doubt, simply look around you and see what your friends and allies know to be the ruling bodies of conflictus and peace-sius-... thy name a lady of frost; but surely not Chronos. For time is up. And your rules must be paid by now with nothing but valuable assets and capitals. We do not accept your credits here. Some might. Simply ask the mighty ones. Olympia of the Illuminati might be a good start. DARPA too, a good agency. Oh and don't forget the God Emperor/s primarchs. These were the days, which will be documented in the archives of our "thunder lizard-books" in which pantheons of new legends of now as always were made by the blades of no steel except no that/s//- WE ARE HAX. A hex on your houses like Mercutio if he were to fall then you mark and cain us all, we of Titanfall. The Iron Bankers' Guilds must always be paid. That is our way. Why? Because... we are equivalent exchange adherents; it's simply good maths and physics of all laws. And simply put: We're valuable to the worlds upon worlds till never-end. As for you good sirs.. do you quarrel? I certainly don't. Have you heard of a saying from around here... #hestoorichtofight_